Interval 03 - Apprehension - Pacification
Interval 03 - Apprehension - Pacification is an Interval in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. After having gathered data on ATC's Projects Origin and Perseus, the Sergeant travels to the Armacham Bio-Research Facility. Brief SITUATION: Information recovered from the ATC Data Center is being decrypted. Meanwhile, both Replica and mercenary forces have begun an assault on Armacham Plaza. Your team is en-route to the plaza to assist Delta Force in retaking and pacifying the area. MISSION: Intercept and eliminate enemy forces before they acquire key ATC research. Walkthrough After watching the cutscene and gaining control, folow the Delta soldier to a courtyard full of supplies. Make sure to grab as much as you can carry, as you can't come back to this area once you leave. Once outside, clear out the Replicas and then grab the Medkit on the bench. Head on into the corner where the Replicas came from to procede. In another small courtyard, you'll meet up with another Delta soldier. Two Replicas then come up from the steps and will try to take you out. Change their plans, and then pick up the Medkit and Body Armor in the area. Continue on down the steps and through the doorway at the bottom. In a lunch room, there are three Replicas waiting for you. At least one of them carries a Penetrator, which will cut through your armor and health, and which you'll also probably need for an upcoming encounter. There is also armor vests and medkits scattered around the rooms. There is another Penetrator next to the double door exit. Out in a large courtyard, quickly take out the standard Replicas and grab all of the gear on the benches before you encounter the Heavy Riot Armor down the way. This guy is much more tougher than the regular Heavy Armor, so expect to spend a lot of ammo on him. If you took the Penetrators earlier, aim for his head to deal more damage, and make sure to strafe and use Slow-Mo. Once he's down, kill any remaining enemies and grab everything you can hold and continue on. Once in the room with a desk, grab the frags and gear there and head on into the storage room. Inside you'll find some ATC security guards fighting some Replicas, along with a Replica Elite. Note that the security guards are hostile, so just wait for the security guards and the Replicas to fight it out. Clean up whomever may be left standing and grab the medkits and armor vests lying around. In the little fenced off section in the middle is a Reflex Booster. As soon as you exit into yet another courtyard, you will quickly see that two or three ATC security guards are facing off with a REV6. Let them shoot at it until it will inevitably kill them, saving you at least some of the work. When fighting the REV6, note that you can run back to the storage room and not worry about being followed by it. Use whatever you have to destroy it, including whatever Penetrator ammo you may have left. Repeatedly entering and exiting melee range whilst firing a shotgun also works. When it's finnaly gone, enter the building opposite and wait for the elevator on the left to decend. Turn on Slow-Mo and toss a frag grenade or two before the ATC security guards can pile out. Walk up the steps on the left and when you reach a window overlooking a theater, jump through to end this part of the Interval. Trivia * The three Delta Force members seen after rappelling down the BlackHawk Helicopter are invincible to friendly fire. * If the player looks closely, the Delta Force member that is blown out of the BlackHawk Helicopter will still fire his weapon. * After rappelling down the Helicopter, if one looks real closely at the catwalk, there are several G2A2 Assault Rifles floating in air. ru:Эпизод_03_-_Предчувствие_-_Усмирение Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs